


Sorry I’m late

by 365paperdolls



Series: 100 ways to show my love to you [12]
Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin, The Baby-Sitters Club (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, First Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25256683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365paperdolls/pseuds/365paperdolls
Summary: Based off the tumblr prompt 100 ways to say I love you number 13 ‘sorry I’m late’
Relationships: Logan Bruno/Mary Anne Spier
Series: 100 ways to show my love to you [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678849
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Sorry I’m late

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the tumblr prompt 100 ways to say I love you number 13 ‘sorry I’m late’

_Maybe I’ve gotten the wrong day or he’s forgotten or maybe he just doesn’t want to come anymore._ Mary Anne thinks as she paces around the hallway.

“Is he here yet?” Her dad says as he pops his head into the hallway.

“No not yet.”

“Remember you still have to be home by 8:30pm.”

“I know dad.” 

“I’m sure he’ll be here soon.” He attempts to assure her.

“Hopefully.”

He offers her his phone ( she still wasn’t allowed her old phone that could text numbers other than her dad’s).

“You could ask him if you’re worried.

She takes the phone and types Logan’s number in.

 **Hi Logan ( hey no hello?), looking forward to tonight. I’m ready when you are.** she types. She then stares at it for a minute before deleting it all.

She then texts Dawn instead.

**Hi, Logan isn’t here yet. Should I be worried?**

The phone beeps almost instantaneously.

**Hey, I wouldn’t be worried. Let me know if he doesn’t show up in twenty minutes, we can go bowling with the girls instead or just us if you would prefer.**

She’s just contemplating whether she should text Kristy knowing that she would unleash wrath on Logan when the doorbell rings.

She cautiously opens the door.

Logan is standing there holding a big bouquet of flowers.

“Sorry I’m late, buying these took longer than expected. But don’t worry Mr Spier we will definitely be back before 8:30.”

Her father nods approvingly.

“I trust both of you. But be safe, don’t talk to strangers and remember... to have fun.”

Her dad takes the flowers and Logan offers her his hand.

She takes it nervously but excitedly.

“Sorry again I was late. I hope you like the flowers.”

“I do they are beautiful and I don’t mind that you were late.”

She really didn’t anymore. She had a feeling this was going to be a great night.


End file.
